


Tainted love

by Mics59



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessica Jones (TV) Spoilers, Marvel Universe, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Dear diary:Jessica is a bitchSet after S01e05
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Kevin Thompson/Jessica Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tainted love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Tainted love" Soft cell
> 
> I don't own any of this characters
> 
> Not beta'd

Dear diary:  
Jessica is a bitch  
I've known that since she left me there to die after the bush crash but,  
Today I saw her again, she was waving and shouting to get my attention; it worked but after that, one of her "partners is crime" shot me a dart full of sufentanil.  
The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was her coming closer to me.  
And then I woke up utterly drained, with a wicked headache, a swollen face and a loose tooth.  
So, she wanted something of me. I could get something in exchange, that way a deal was made. A photo every day at 10am and I left that junkie alone.

I had things to do, plans to scheme, people to control... So I turned on the radio, and that moment was when everything went to shit. Because that goddamned song started playing. Because it summed up our relationship perfectly. Our bloody tainted love. A love that seems to go nowhere. A love that doesn't let us sleep at night. A love where I give her everything I can. A love that she doesn't want. A love where she says "don't touch me please"[1]. A love where I love you thought you hurt me.[2]

God, how I hate that song. I swear that if I ever find the group that made that song I will make them cut their bloody hearts out[3]. So, the next thing I did was smashing that radio against a wall. And now I'm writing this because yes, because I want to get this down, because if someone finds this I want you to tell Jessica that she's a bitch, but I love her.

1- Poor Kilgrave didn't know what was coming for him  
2- He really didn't know  
3- At the end someone different was the receiver of this order

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Any comments would be really appreciated.


End file.
